


I'm Yours! (Sequel from SUFandom's Story " You're Mine")

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn



Series: Summer Camp island Fanfic Collections... [1]
Category: Summer Camp Island(Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Romance, cute blushes, sorry if the character's name is wrong, underage sex.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn
Summary: We know that they really hate each other. But one day. Everything CHANGES!





	1. Oscar won... the Challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story by: SUFandom  
> \------  
> Well. this sequel will be the best or maybe the worst.... so.... here it is.

Chapter 1:

Oscar's PoV

_It was one Good Sunny Morning.. It was Relaxing and..._

Hey Camper Babies! Shouted Susie

_everyone pays attention_

All campers must clean the creek. well. of course the creek is very smelly... said Susie

Whaaattt?? aw man...... the campers object

_but if i dare Susie to do a challenge... and if i won.. i could just let her clean my room!_

Hey Oscar!.. why are you speaking by yourself? shouted Susie.

Well. Because i... Challenge... You... to an Egg Eating competition! shouted oscar while the campers gasped

And if you won??? susie asked

You will be my servant for a week! shouted oscar

Well. if i won, you will be my servant for 2 and 1/2 weeks... said Susie

Deal... said Oscar

Deal.. said susie

_at the mess hall_

_the table is filled with 100 boiled eggs. (50 each tho...)_

This competition is starting in 3 , 2, said alice

_Man.... ive felt a deep burn on my stomach..._

1, Eat! shouted alice

*as they're eating*

Go Oscar Go! Go Oscar Go! Go oscar Go! shouted the campers

_but oscar finished early..._

Yay! Oscar Wins!!! shouted the campers

Yeah!!!!!!!! shouted oscar

Aw... man... *sigh* said Susie

I won so you'll start cleaning tommorow, okay... Said Oscar

Grrrr.. finnneee.. said susie


	2. First Day of Cleaning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Oscar wants his room to be spotless. But.. something is not right...

Chapter 2:

🔔 _Alarm Sound 🔔_

Grr.. *sigh* Today is the worst day of my Life. and i Cant Belive it!. susie is angry at that moment

Knock Knock! said the Door

_opens door_

Hey susie. Today you're a Cleaning Groom for a week! said Betsy

*Sigh with Groan* Sometimes i really hate you Betsy... -_- susie said

And you must.. said Betsy

All right, all right! ill clean his cabin... *poofs out* susie said

_At Oscar's Cabin_

Hey Susie.. Can you Clean them for me??? Oscar said

But i saw his room, Dirty, And Messy... Yucks..

Oh.. and Susie, please undo your Camp Counsellor Clothes and Wear your ordinary shirt... Oscar said

Really Oscar?! shouted Susie

Yeah.. and give me your wand. Just use your bare.... ummm.. hands then.. Oscar said

*grrr* finnnneee.. susie said

But first Give me your wand! oscar said

Umm. maybe later... susie said

Okay then. ill do it! *as oscar grab the top part of the wand but oscar's head land on susie's chest* said oscar

Oscar! Just stop! ill gave you the wand later! said susie while blushing

Nope. just gave me the wand and lets forget this happened.. said oscar while blushing lightly

*Grrr* fine! *gave the wand and lets go oscar* here! said susie

Oh.. and here's your clothes.. said Oscar

_not to mention, susie's clothes now wears oscar's clothes_

_susie was cleaning, doing a laundry and tidying the cabin_

Done.. now gave me my wand, please?! susie said (but with a little sarcasm)

Hmmmm... how about... lets trade! your necklace for your wand.. huh? oscar said

in mind:  
 _but my necklace protects me from any magic, even from being aging! *sigh* maybe i could maybe make one again....._

Here! *gives my necklace, and got my wand* *sigh* my baby.... said susie... 

you know what.. your job is done for today, you can head back now. but tommorow, come back here... okay. said oscar

yeah, yeah! *i left* said susie


End file.
